


Burning hill

by Icantread



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, I don’t know what I’m doing here, M/M, Modern Day, Sazed is gross, coffee shop AU, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantread/pseuds/Icantread
Summary: Taako/Sazed at first but a slow burn Taakitz coffee shop au. Might have violence later will update tags as necessary. 1st fic, slow updates because I’m self conscious





	1. Today I will wear my white button down

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it I combined the first to chapters added some stuff and will be back soon with the next section   
> Hopefully this reads better than the first draft and now I actually know where I’m going with the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a noteeee

He still ran the kitchen and bakery part of the coffee shop he and Lup had opened years ago that was just down the street from the bougie private college in the middle of fuckass Arkansas. He tried not to get upset when he scrolled through her Instagram and saw pictures of her frolicking around Europe with her husband Barrold. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for her. Hell, he’d be ecstatic if he married someone and their job took him all over Europe. It’s just that well for one... he missed her, and maybe he was a little jealous. He would never tell her that though. They had offered to take him but that felt a little third wheely and Taako wasn’t about that. Plus someone had to stay behind and watch the shop and not to mention Sazed, his boyfriend, would totally not go for Taako leaving for so long. Despite Lup’s insistence that they could hire someone to cover it or even close down for a while. The truth was Taako was scared. This place they’d built out of nothing had become like home to him and it was really the only steady thing he’d had in his life bedsides Lup. And he wasn’t about to get in the way of her dreams. Sazed was also very insistent that Taako stay behind. He would miss him and it wouldn’t be fair to him if Taako left. Lup didn’t give two shits what Sazed thought but let it drop and had fucked off to Europe a few months ago. Taako knew she would be back in the next week or so and he was excited but also... anxious for no real reason. 

Taako and Sazed had hired a few people to help out in Lup’s absence. Some college kids who needed money and a few people from around town. A new guy that had just come in from out of town had applied and his resume was impressive to say the least. Sazed and Taako called him in for an interview and when the day of the interview came Taako put a skirt on and pulled on a blazer over a button up, his makeup looking impeccable. Natch.

“You look nice babe” Sazed commented as he came down the stairs.  
“Just tryna make a good first impression that’s how Taako do”

Sazed gave him a once over

“Maybe you should put on a longer skirt, don’t want to give the wrong impression if you know what I mean. Plus then no one could see your thighs.”

Taako glanced down and his smile faltered. He could stand to lose some more weight, he’d started losing it at Sazed’s insistence when Lup left so he wouldn’t become the ugly twin or whatever.

“I’ll put on some leggings maybe?”

Sazed hummed in response, “I guess that’s a start”

Taako’s face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Yeah I guess it’s ... a little much” Sazed sighed and Taako tensed at his rigid posture. 

“Hurry up then, or you’re going to make us late”

A quick change into some skinny jeans and a loose fitting t shirt and Taako climbed into Sazeds pickup truck that was sitting outside. 

“I’m sorry babe I just wasn’t thinking, I guess. You know I am”

Sazed sighed

“Yeah well it’s a good thing I was here, you really are an idiot sometimes.”

Taako kissed his cheek to mask how embarrassed he was.

“What would I do without you?” He preened hoping to get Sazed in a better mood. Sazed chuckled

“Hopefully you’ll never have to find out.”

Taako flashed him a smile but it was all teeth. 

-

Kravitz stood outside the coffee shop nervously tugging on his dreads. He shouldn’t really be this nervous considering how he’d worked at coffee shops before and had even helped his mother run one when they lived in England. It was just different now...He was off on his own in some little town in Arkansas. He’d decided to return to college, even though he was considerably older than the undergraduate students, determined to get a degree. The plan was to work full time to pay rent and be a part time student until he got his degree. However long that would take. He took a deep steadying breath before he walked in.

A sweet faced girl with a yellow beanie on and skin darker than his own was standing behind the counter stamping coffee sleeves. She smiled as he walked to the counter. 

“What can I get going for you today?” She asked without pausing in her stamping. Her voice drawled out in a way that forced him to remember he was in the south. 

“Oh um-“ Kravitz felt a swell of panic in his chest. “I’m here for an interview?”

She tilted her head to the left and kept stamping  
“You sure?”

He cleared his throat and nodded

“Yes, sorry I got a little nervous” She chuckled at that. 

“Oh you have nothing to worry about” she grinned and finally stopped stamping the coffee sleeves, extending her hand “names Ren, by the way”

“Kravitz” he replied shaking her hand firmly. 

“Cool I’ll let the boss know you’re here, you want anything to drink while you wait? it’s on the house.” She said. 

“Oh, um,” he glanced at the menu “Can i just get an americano”

“Sure thing, any cream?”

“No, uh - that’s ok.”

She flashed him a thumbs up

“You can sit anywhere, they’ll be out in a bit” she reassured him, before turning and yelling over her shoulder “CAREY WE HAVE A DRINK ORDER” he heard some muffled yelling in response. Ren turned back to him and shrugged at his questioning glance. 

He laughed, feeling more at ease, and nodded before picking a table in the corner far away from the plethora of college students who seemed to cover every inch of the shop. The sound of idle chatter, and loud rock and roll music coming from a record player behind the counter mixed in with the sounds of the espresso machine faded into a white noise as he pulled out his phone and fiddled with it. Now and again giving the customers in the shop a once over. 

Ren eventually came over carefully balancing his americano on a saucer with her tongue sticking out as she walked which made him chuckle. When she finally got to his table she set it in front of him with a proud grin on her face giving a “ta da!” At her unspilled delivery. 

“Thank you, Ren”

“Hey no problem, Taako’s finishing up some bagels but he’ll be out in a second, Sazed just got back from the store so he’s gonna help us restock and then join you guys”

“The bagels are made in house?” Kravitz was surprised. 

“Yeah, pretty much everything is, except the bread for the sandwiches. Have you had a bagel?” He shook his head no. ”oh they’re really good! I’ll have to get you one!”

“Oh that’s not necessary right now, thank you though.”

She shrugged “alrighty see ya later then, let me know if you need anything I’ll be behind the counter”

She walked back to the counter and a gorgeous man with long white hair in a braid over his shoulder walked out from the back. He paused to talk to Ren leaning against the counter. She laughed at something he said and he reached up and pushed her beanie down over her face. She laughed and pushed him lightly. Kravitz watched the exchange with amusement and curiosity. Ren gestured to the man’s legs seemingly concerned and he waved her off before continuing his walk to Kravitz. As he stepped out from behind the counter Kravitz realized he had a cane that he seemed to lean on pretty heavily. Kravitz quickly looked down at his phone again, not wanting to seem impolite.

“You Kravitz?”

“Um yes uh that’s me” as he looked up he realized the man was even more beautiful in person. Tall and lithe, eyeliner sharper than knives and a smattering of freckles.

“Taako” the man said with his cane hooked in his elbow as he leaned on the chair across from Kravitz and extended his hand.

“Oh um yes of course sorry” Kravitz reached out and shook it

“Nothing to be sorry for my man” Taako said and sat down across from Kravitz, “we’ll wait to do the actual interview until Sazed can join us, he’s putting up milk right now”

“Oh, of course” Kravitz suddenly wasn’t sure what to say and he began to nervously tug on his dreads again.

Taako snickered. 

“You alright?”

“Oh yeah, sorry just nervous” Kravitz replied honestly and quickly stopped pulling on his hair.

“No problemo my guy, and you’ve got no need to be nervous.” Taako reaches over and patted his hand. 

“Are you ok?” Kravitz blurted and then put his hand over his mouth. “Im sorry Thats incredibly impolite. Just Ren seemed concerned and I - oh wow I’m really fucking this up.” Taako tilted his head and looked at Kravitz for a moment before realization dawned on him and he started laughing which startled Kravitz. 

“Oh this ol thing?” Taako gestured to his cane. “No biggie my dude just bad joints and cold weather.” 

“Ah,” Kravitz looked down at his hands momentarily “sorry to ask I just- I ramble when I’m nervous”

“Hey my man no worries. We all get nervous and you were probably curious it’s no issue.” Taako flashed Kravitz a grin and Kravitz noticed Taako had the most charming little gap in his teeth. 

At this point another man walked to their table he was shorter than Taako but significantly more muscular. He was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. Taako turned to the other man. 

“Hey Sazed, you get everything organized?” 

Sazed pulled a face.

“Obviously, not all of us here are incompetent” he sat down in the empty seat next to Taako and spread out some papers he’d been holding. Taako swallowed hard at his comment. 

“Kravitz right?” Sazed asked. Kravitz nodded and Sazed extended his hand. “Im Sazed” Kravitz shook it and smiled even though he wasn’t sure how he felt about this new man. Taako had put him at ease but Sazed just seemed to be oozing yuck waves. 

“It’s nice to meet you” Sazed smiled back. He held up Kravitz’s resume. “Of course, it looks like you’re super overqualified for this job so what are you even doing here?”

Taako rolled his eyes at that and Kravitz ducked his head to hide a smile.

“Well, um right now I’m looking to finish my degree actually so I moved in to an apartment nearby and I need to pay rent and tuition so” 

Sazed nodded and Taako smiled.

“Hell yeah more college kids”

Sazed gave Taako a look that he seemed to wither under.

“Will that effect your hours?” Sazed asked. 

“Not really, Im only taking a few classes..I’m taking my time, so I’ll be able to work full time.” Kravitz bit his lip, “I also really enjoy working with coffee and this place seems great from what I’ve heard and seen.”

Taako nodded at that.

“Now the job requires lots of standing and working on your feet is that gonna be an issue?” Taako asked looking at Kravitz and Kravitz realized his eyes were a beautiful almost gold color that he could get lost in.

“Not at all.” Kravitz breathed out.

“Cool, it Can also get kinda stressful here sometimes are you gonna be able to handle that?”

Kravitz nodded.

“What would you say is a failure that you learned from?” Sazed cut in looking a little put off.

“A failure I learned from?” Kravitz sighed a little and leaned back biting his lip in thought. “So um, I have an anxiety disorder that I pretty much have in check but I, well I had a tough time a few years ago when I was first in college and i didn’t ask for help and I crashed and burned pretty hard. So my failure wasn’t of course having anxiety but failing to ask for help and that, that taught me that it’s okay to ask for help.” He looked up again to see Sazed sitting with no expression and Taako leaning in slightly and nodding. Sazed huffed. 

“And that’s why you’re coming back to school now?” Sazed asked. 

“Yes I moved home to London with my mother after everything with school but now that I’ve got it under control to a degree I figured it was time to at least finish college”

“Why Arkansas?” Taako asked “I mean all the way from London to Arkansas? Seems like a wild decision”

“One of my mother’s friend’s is a professor at the school here and so it seemed like a good fit”

“Fair enough” Taako looked at Sazed and Sazed shrugged. “Do you have any questions for us?”

“Not at the moment but if I think of anything I’ll ask.”

Taako nodded and said, “Well when can you start?” Kravitz sat up straighter.

“Really? I mean oh um anytime.”

Sazed glared at Taako who only shrugged in response. 

“Cool. Um you wanna come in tomorrow? I can start to show you the basics and do all the paperwork or whatever.” Taako wrapped his hair around his finger in thought “but if you’re busy tomorrow you could always come in Friday? How’s this Friday sound? We start everyone in the kitchen so I can train you then and usually after a couple weeks we have you bar trained which shouldn’t take you long since you already have experience. Honestly you’ll probably be moving into the bar manager position pretty soon if you’re up for it Carey will just show you how things go around here but honestly if she’s okay with it I think-“ at this point Sazed elbowed Taako pretty hard in the ribs. Taako winced. “Oh sorry I was just thinking out loud. Um for real though if you’re free tomorrow you can come in while I’m in the office and we can knock out all the paper work. And show you the kitchen on Friday?”

Kravitz nodded eagerly “Yeah I’m not doing anything tomorrow so I can come in anytime” 

“Perfect I usually start office work early at like 6 but honestly you can come in later”

“Six is good for me.”

“Baller.” Taako grinned. 

“So i got the job?” Kravitz asked hardly containing his excitement. 

“Well-“ Sazed started

“Psh yeah you got the job” Taako interrupted  
.  
“Oh wow. Thank you so much this sounds amazing.” Kravitz said. Taako grinned at him. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow then.” Sazed said and he stood up. “You can do the administrative shit in the morning I guess.” He sounded resigned. 

“Of course” Kravitz said. 

“What did you bring this out for?” Sazed asked Taako suddenly and he picked up the cane Taako had used previously. Taako looked embarrassed and he blushed hard.

“It’s um it’s cold out Saze and you know I’ve been on my feet all day and -“

Sazed rolled his eyes

“We talked about this”

“I know I’m sorry it’s just my-“

“We can talk about it later.” Sazed walked away, cane in hand.

Taako bit his lip and put his face in his hands. 

Kravitz cleared his throat and Taako’s head snapped up as if he had forgotten Kravitz was there. “Everything alright?”

“Oh yeah of course. I was just being stupid. Got a swish cheese brain my guy” Kravitz looked at him with concern.

“This is none of my business but did you need the cane? Or can you get back okay?” Taako’s smile faltered slightly.

“Oh I’m peachy, just an old old injury that never healed right. I’m just being a baby about it.”

“I’m sure that’s not true...” kravitz said and looked at the space Sazed had previously occupied, “what’s his deal anyway?”

“Saze?” Taako asked and Kravitz nodded, “oh he’s my boyfriend. He’s just in a mood, my fault really but you know..”

“Alright.. um”

“I’ll see you in the morning!” Taako said. He got up with a grimace and flashed another bright smile before making his way slowly back to the counter limping slightly. Kravitz bit his tongue and got up to leave.   
-


	2. I’m tired of wanting more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw abuse stay safe  
> Also we have a Magnus!  
> Also look at me trying to update semi regularly   
> Mental health has been sucky recently but uhhh powering through you know

The next morning came way too early. Taako’s head was pounding as he unlocked the shop at 5:30 am. His argument with Sazed the night previous was playing in his mind.

> abuse warning<

“You were flirting with him you dirty sl -”

“No I wasn’t “ Taako interrupted with a flat tone having had enough. He realized his mistake too late and then there had been a searing pain in his face as Sazeds fist connected. Taako dropped like a sack of bricks his head connecting with the ground. Hard. He hissed in pain and pulled himself into a sitting position. Sazed was still pacing their shared living room.

“Not to mention that shit with the cane, do you always have to make yourself the center of attention??” He was yelling again and Taako brought his knees to his chest slowly. They were still stiff from the day at work. 

Sazed’s yelling turned into static and Taako shoved his fists into his hair. He noticed belatedly that he was sobbing. Whispering out apologies until Sazed yanked him to his feet by his wrist. 

“I’m sorry you made me hit you.” He said pulling Taako in close. Taako moved in automatically vacantly staring at everything. At nothing. “You just make me so crazy.” Taako nodded mutely before Sazed shoved his lips onto Taako’s. 

-

Taako shook his head. It was a stupid fight and Sazed had apologized. Besides it was cute that he was jealous of Kravitz. That showed that he loved him. Right? Who else would put up with him like Sazed did?

He was turning on all the lights and putting the chairs down when his phone rang. He looked at the screen. Lup. He briefly considered ignoring it but shrugged and answered it.

“Hey” He knew he sounded tired but he didn’t bother trying to cover it.

“Hey bro, how’s it hanging” she sounded chipper.

“Oh uh you know good?” He sat down and grimaced at the pain in his left leg and the stiffness in his hips “You?”

She hummed in response

“Good just thought I’d check in on you. I know it’s getting cold there and with your hip I just”

“I’m fine Lup, hows Europe?” He changed topics quickly. She sighed.

“Really good actually, we’re in London now, maybe for a little while” Taako frowned at that.

“Oh, um- I thought you were coming back this next week or so.“

“I know I’m sorry I can come back sooner if you want me to Barry just got an opportunity to do some research here and-“

“No, no it’s cool. We just hired someone from London actually.”

“Oh. Dope. How’s the shop?”

Taako smiled. 

“Good, actually. Pretty busy but uh Sazed and I are keeping up pretty well.” Lup made a disgruntled noise.

“I know you don’t like him Lulu but he loves me” 

Lup sighed in response.

“Is he treating you well at least?” Taako thought back to their argument.

“Um...Yeah, yeah of course” he replied absentmindedly.

“Are you ok, Ko? You sound a little out of it.”

“Yeah just a little... I don’t know...”

She was quiet for a bit “have you been going to counseling? And taking your meds and all that?”

“Well um..” 

“Koko..”

“I know I know Saze said they were making me weird I dunno im... it’s fine. Really.”

She started to respond but he cut her off  
“Listen lil sis I have to open up the shop and the new hire will be here soon and I’m training him so I gotta go but I love you, have fun in London”

“Ok Koko we’re not done talking about this but I love you too and we both know I’m the older one. Tell Ango I said hi”

“Psh whatever, bye doofus”  
“Bye dingus.” He hung up and went back to the kitchen to start prepping so the kitchen staff would have enough ready while he was in the office. 

He heard the door open and shut some time later and sighed. He’d had a killer bruise on his face this morning that he hadn’t bothered trying to cover up and his hair was a rats nest. He’d worn leggings and an oversized sweater to work of all places which would be a dead giveaway that not all was well. 

Carey walked around the bar yawning wild blue hair jammed under a beanie.  
“Hey boss. You in the office today?” She started prepping the espresso machine while peeling off her jacket.

“Hmm? Yeah” Taako kept his back to her. If Carey gave him a look Taako didn’t see it.

“New guy come in today?” She said over the noise of the beans grinding.

“Yeah he’ll be in at open we’re gonna get all the administrative shit worked out. Grind some bags for Maggie he’s stopping by this morning to pick them up also when your shifts done you cool coming up to talk to the new guy and me about bar stuff.” 

“Aye aye captain and nah that’s not a problem” 

They both worked in silence for a bit until Carey walked back with a black coffee for herself and a monstrosity of a latte for Taako. She set it next to him and sat on the counter.

“Food goes there Carey.”

“Get it over with Taako” Taako sighed and finally looked up at Carey, she winced and tilted his head up with her finger.

“Anywhere else?” Taako pulled up his sweater sleeves and revealed a smattering of bruising up his arms particularly bad around his right wrist where Sazed had grabbed him. Carey sighed.

“Taak-“

“It’s fine. My fault anyhow” Carey looked angry and he flinched. She sighed and got off the counter.

“What do I do Taako?”

“Don’t worry about it” she made a noise like she was going to protest but the door opened and she closed her mouth.

“Drop it” Taako hissed.

Carey turned around and went back to the front.  
“Hey new guy! Taako’s in the back!”

“Oh of course thank you.” They spoke some more but it faded out to Taako. 

The door opened and shut again and a loud voice that could only be Magnus entered the shop. He heard the three talk loudly for a bit before their mood shifted and their voices became softer. He knew they were talking about him and it made him sick. He took a deep breath and steadied himself he walked around the refrigerators that acted as a barrier between the kitchen and the front. Standing there was Carey, Kravitz who was wearing a simple black longsleeve shirt and dark jeans with his dreads pulled back and a mass of a man, Magnus, wearing a pink homemade sweater.

“Kravitz! You ready to go up to the office or are ya just gonna chat all day.” He leaned against the refrigerator looking as uninterested as possible. Kravitz startled his face heating up.

“Yes of course so sorry”

“No problemo, head on up and I’ll show you how to clock in after I deal with these two heathens”

He nodded and scampered off.

“Taako we-“ Carey began. Taako held up a hand to silence her.

“I don’t want to hear it” he spit out with venom, “leave the new guy out of this. It was nothing. Just an accident.” 

Magnus looked like a kicked puppy but Carey just looked angry. She opened her mouth to respond but Taako cut her off as a few customers trickled in.

“We’re open now. Go do your job.” She sighed and went to the register. Magnus shifted on his feet but looked at the ground. Taako’s expression softened. 

“Did you get your coffee yet, big guy?”

Magnus held up a bag in response. Taako nodded and smiled a little. 

“How’s Jules?” Taako asked. Magnus smiled. 

“She’s good.” 

“How are you Maggie?” Taako asked and Magnus frowned slightly and shrugged. 

“I’m ok. Miss you Taaks.”

“I miss you too buddy.”

“I’m, Taako I’m worried about you”

Taako nodded and looked down at his feet. “I have to go train Kravitz.” His voice was softer than he meant for it to be. He cleared his throat and he turned to leave but Magnus grabbed his wrist. He hissed in pain and pulled his wrist free. Magnus gaped at him.

“Taako...please.” Taako refused to look at him. “Can I at least come by later?” Taako nodded once and walked away. He heard Magnus sigh before leaving.


End file.
